Redemption
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: They say everyone can be redeemed...


[Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. I do own my idea and this one is set in the future.]

Sakura Kinomoto is 27 in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura looked into her mirror at her apartment in down-town Tomoeda. Getting a job wasn't difficult for her considering how hard she had studied. Tomoyo was well into a camera career and was quite happy in the massive mansion her family owned.

It wasn't so much the cost of the living that was important, it was the fact she was a professional. Sakura's emerald eyes slowly went across the image of herself. She looked nice. Black trousers that hugged her waist comfortably, navy blue shirt, silver watch on her right wrist. She smirked at the mirror. She had give the cards and such to Eriol near enough 2 years ago. She had said she wanted to play "catch up" with her ordinary life which was fine:

If it was ordinary that is. Her job was a secret of her's. A very well kept secret...At least...That's what she thought up 'till now.

Humanities underground world was nothing short of fast yet dangerous games, played by both the law enforcement agencies and the people who were not...Full of themselves but those who were fearless. Police would shoot around in their cars in the early morning to try to catch the racers of the World. Both sides would play game after game with each other. Such was the street race scene.

Hackers were another part of this scene. Without them, a lot off things they did would be figured out before they started. The Chinese were great at hacking e-mails and such, whereas the American's desperately tried to block them. Like they say: "Nobody controls the internet. At least. Not 100%"

So, those were the cars and computers side of the world. Then you have sex and drugs. A lot of the underground world specialized in the sex (porn) in any form and/or any point in time to do with a Human's age. Human Trafficking was so dangerous in this world that even just one wrong word, a few choice looks and you would be a target.

Drugs. Perhaps right there with the main targets. If you pump a Human with a drug for adrenaline to do Pornography, then you have (almost) perfect longevity.

This world that Sakura had 'fallen' into was nothing short of amazing. She loved every single second of it. It was magic but a different form. One that everyone could use...If they wanted too [and they trusted their Human  
"colleagues" or "partners in crime" enough]. Nothing was off limits. The only thing that was off limits was "snitching".

The police would "raid" various spots throughout the city of Tomoeda as well. Someone once asked awhile ago, "Could I survive the underground scene?" Only to be answered with, "Are you willing to give everything up? No permanent place to sleep, nothing would be called yours and yours alone, you would be owned by Humanity as you own it. So...Ask me that again" The person didn't need to.

A soft mobile vibration made Sakura frown as she put her hand in her jacket pocket. She pulls it out and puts it to her ear. "He-" Her words trailed off as she heard some kind of coughing and siren-like noises nearby.

"Sakura?"

A rough male voice came over othe phone into her ear.

Sakura nods. "Yes? Who is this?"

"You don't have long. The cops are all over you and they are swarming in!"

Sakura's face went slightly pale. "Fuck..."

"Listen to me, if you do, precisely what I say, you will be okay. Do you get it?"

Sakura looks around. "Right!"

"Don't stop to pick anything up, you don't have even that much time, can you hear those gun shots outside?"

Sakura switched her TV off and she nods after hearing said noises. "I do!"

"I want to get you out of that apartment so go out the back door"

Sakura looks around as she raced to the back door. "How the hell did they figure it out though?

"Your so called, best friend, told them all they needed to know"

Sakura froze for a moment.

"Sakura? Come on, don't freeze on me now, just get outside as soon as I say go, I want you to run down the fire escape. Alright?"

Sakura nods slowly. "Alright" Gaining her energy back again, she tensed up.

"Get into the grey-looking Skyline that is waiting for you. License plate AH66 WG3. You should be able to see it from where you are. Got it?"

Sakura looked around to the entire area, the police had literally lit up the area with blue lights, she focused on that car that the guy said. "Yeah"

"Come on...3...Go!"

Sakura didn't waste anytime in moving, the adrenaline in her veins pumped very quickly and very fast, moving at almost the blink of an eye. She got to the Skyline in moments, the driver had the engine on and he guesters for her to get in, which she does.

"Those cops almost had you Sakura"

Sakura puts her belt on in seconds and nods. "You're telling me Frank!"

Frank nods his head and spins the wheel in front of him, making the Nissan Skyline move almost at the speed it needed, in other words? 70 miles per hour.

Sakura looks to her mobile, which was still on thankfully. She puts it to her ear. "How many cops have we got?"

"Tomoeda is crawling in the fuckers...We might have to get you to America or something...Tell Frank to bring you to the club"

Sakura nods. "Got it. Frank" She looks at him while he glanced at her for a split-second, concentrating on driving the super performance car. "He said to bring me to the club" Frank nods. "Got it" Sakura looks to in front of them. "We're on our way"

"See you soon Sakura"

[Club]

Hidden deep inside Tokyo's houses and districts, there sat the Nightingale Neon Club that Sakura was being brought to. It looked like a nightclub 'cept...This nightclub had several differences to it...Such as (secretly) being associated drugs and such.

Frank stops the Skyline outside the Nightingale Neon Club's back entrance. "There you go Saka" He smirks at her as she smirks back. "See you soon Frankie" She pecks him on the cheek as she steps out of the Skyline and walks into the Club.

Sakura walks into the main manager's office and sits down after being asked to.

"Thank you"

The manager looks at Sakura. The office air is half full of cigarette smoke and the other half with alcohol. "Certainly a close one wouldn't you say?"

Sakura nods. "Yeah" She breathes in relief. "You're telling me Alex"

Alex looks to the man to his right and nods at him. The man walks out of the room while Sakura's expression changes to confused. "Where's he going?" Alex looks to her. "I asked him to bring your best friend here. We can't have problems can we?" Sakura slowly smiled and nodded. "No we can't"

4 1/2 minutes later, the man walks back through, dragging Tomoyo by her left arm. "Get off of me!" Alex sighs as Tomoyo looks at him. "I'm not the one you want!"

Sakura, silently, stood up and walks so she is in the shadows still but within grabbing range of Tomoyo. "You snitched on Sakura didn't you?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What does Sakura have to do with this? She doesn't know what she's getting into! I'm only doing this in her best interests!"

Sakura, in fluid motion, steps out of the shadows and grabs Tomoyo by her throat. She pushes her against the wall with so much force Tomoyo could feel a headache going to happen soon.

Sakura leans to her left ear and slowly breathes in while Tomoyo couldn't believe it. "De...Detective Mike knows your case Sakura!" Sakura lets go of Tomoyo's throat but before she could do anything else, Sakura punches Tomoyo in the gut, making the blue haired girl keal forwards groaning in pain.

Sakura leans forwards, putting her hands on her knees. "Four words Tomoyo"

Tomoyo looks up at Sakura, her best friend was different now.

"Don't fuck with me"

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
